Striker
The [[Wikipedia:Armsel Striker|'Striker']] is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It has the highest ammo capacity of all the shotguns in-game, holding 12 shells in its cylinder. Like the M1014, it fires semi-automatic single shots, though this is due to a revolver mechanism rather than gas-operation. The Ultranationalists use it as their primary shotgun. It is only found with or without a Red Dot Sight, and sometimes a Woodland Camouflage. It is also possible to find a Woodland Camouflage Striker when the enemy deploys smoke screens on "Loose Ends", as a matter of fact, it can be very rarely found in the other camouflages in "The Enemy Of My Enemy" and "Of Their Own Accord". In "The Gulag", one of the Russian soldiers before the breaching wall at the shower room in will occasionally hold a Striker with Woodland Camouflage. Kiril used a Striker during the Airport Massacre in "No Russian". In the campaign, the Striker is found frequently, especially in the later missions of the game. It is a wise choice to pick one up off of a dead enemy, as it has good power and can be used in the tighter spaces of the levels, such as the office buildings in "Second Sun" or the White House in "Whiskey Hotel". Multiplayer The Striker is unlocked at Level 34 in multiplayer. The Striker is great for short-range combat, if used correctly. The player should fire two or even three shots as quickly due to its range. With a Grip, the Striker has almost no recoil. Without a Grip, the Striker has very predictable recoil which goes up and to the right. Stopping Power works well with the Striker, essentially giving it more "range" as the few pellets that hit at larger distances will do more damage. Some believe the Striker is better at getting multi-kills than the AA-12 due to its larger ammo count and controllable rate of fire. The most prominent disadvantage of the Striker (albeit very poor damage) is the very long reload. Each shell is loaded by hand and the cylinder is wound for each shell, so the length of the reload is dependent on how empty the weapon is. Reloading all twelve shells takes an inordinately long time (about 7.5 seconds). The long reload can be mitigated greatly by Sleight of Hand. Pressing fire while reloading waits for one more, or the current shell to load then cancels and does not fire until fire is pressed again. As such, switching weapons or sprinting are quicker, more effective ways of reload cancelling. Another good tactic is to always reload after killing an enemy, especially if the player has only fired one shot. The Striker is the only shotgun that suffers very little range reduction from equipping a silencer, thus being the best shotgun to be suppressed. When fired without a silencer, the Striker creates a cloud of opaque smoke. This only obscures the target when aiming down the sights, however. As with all shotguns, aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shots to equal or wider than the weapon fired from the hip with Steady Aim. ADS does NOT increase the range of the weapon. Even though the Striker has a grip already on it, the Grip attachment is still available. The stock grip, however, doesn't have the same effects as the actual attachment. To maximize the firing rate of the Striker, one should press the firing button in a steady rhythm, rather than just tapping it as fast as one possibly can. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags File:Striker_6.png|The Striker. Striker Iron Sight.jpg|Iron sight. Strikerr.JPG|Reloading the Striker. Strikercropped.PNG|The Striker in third person, note the missing front sight. Firing the Striker, Modern Warfare 2.JPG|Kiril fires the Striker in "No Russian". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Striker makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Compared to its previous appearance, the Striker has been added a rail in order to accommodate optical modifications. Campaign" The Striker can be found in the single-player level "Hunter Killer" wielded by enemies on the Russian sub. Multiplayer The Striker is unlocked at level 48 in multiplayer and is featured in the default custom class 'Riot Control'. Its performance remains quite similar to its Modern Warfare 2 predecessor; having moderate to low power, high magazine and ammo capacity and medium accuracy. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game. The Striker has slightly more recoil than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. Although this isn't much of a problem in close range encounters, it can hinder it's ability at medium range, however the Grip attachment and/or the Kick proficiency can remedy this. Like all shotguns in Modern Warfare 3, the Extended Mags attachment increases the amount of pellets shot by 50%, essentially making it do more damage. The Damage proficiency is also highly recommended to compensate for the Striker's low damage, however Range is also a good option for enhancing it's medium range abilities. The Sleight of Hand perk is highly recommended, due to the weapon's extremely long reload time. Extreme Conditioning can also be useful though, making it easier to flank enemies. Using Overkill with the Striker and a long range assault rifle can be very effective, allowing for lethal coverage at all ranges. Steady Aim is useful for any shotgun as it gives them a tighter hip-fire spread, helping the pellets stay on target. Weapon Attachments *Grip- Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer- Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight- Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight- Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags- Unlocked at weapon level 26. Profeciencies *Kick- Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus- Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments- Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee- Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range- Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage- Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Striker_FPV_MW3.png|The Striker. Striker_S MW3.png|Iron sight. Golden Striker.png|The Golden Striker. striker cac.png|The Striker in Create-A-Class. MW3-Striker-2.jpg|Reloading the Striker Trivia *In "Loose Ends," "The Enemy of my Enemy" and the Special Ops mission "Hidden," the enemies can drop Strikers with Woodland Camo. *If one looks closely when reloading, one can see that the Striker loads pink shells. It should also be noted that as soon the the player inserts the shell, it disappears, instead of sliding into position. *The Striker shares a first person firing sound with the underbarrel shotgun. *Interestingly, the Striker has an available Grip attachment, even though the model already has a grip when using any other attachment. *It was originally supposed to be used in tandem with the M240 for the Juggernaut. *Similar to the other shotguns in ''Modern Warfare 3'', the Striker shoots 50% more pellets when used with extended mags. Video Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - Striker Shotgun Guide (All Attachments)|Striker Attachment Overview